The Diary Of Charity Burbage
by Lollipop456
Summary: Onesided CharityxSnape. One-shot. Entries from Chairty Burbage's diary reveals some events in her life and her feelings for Severus Snape.


_August 12th, 1993_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I've become the teacher for Muggle Studies. I couldn't be happier about it! It was my best subject when I attended Hogwarts, and such a fascinating one to. Mum wasn't too pleased when I told her. Coming from a Pure-Blood family, I should have expected this reaction; still, I suppose it wouldn't been too bad if she pretended to be happy. Oh well, I'm well into my 20s now, and fully capable of making decisions that are best for me. I can only hope that I'm able to teach my students that Muggles are hardly different from us._

_August 22nd, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today was my first lesson. Most of my pupils seemed eager to learn, particularly Hermione Granger. I can easily see her becoming my best student. Of course, the Slytherin students weren't ecstatic to be learning about Muggles. All they could do was talk and laugh throughout class. Call me an optimist, but I think they can still change their minds._

_November 14th, 1993_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my 30th birthday today. Hogwarts held a large feast for me, and everyone gave me good wishes. I only received one present: a small bottle of Pepperup Potion from Severus Snape. He may appear somber all the time, and some have even called him "cold." I know he has a heart, and cares about people. Else he wouldn't have given me the potion to help me get over my chest also happened to be very handsome in his youth, maybe I believe that he still is..._

_July 11th, 1994_

_Dear Diary, _

_Mum died today. She was almost eighty. I'm going to miss her. We may have had our differences, but I still loved her. Our last conversation was an argument...I told her that I hated her for not supporting my theories about Muggles and Wizards uniting. I didn't really mean it, and I'm sure she knew. I only wish that I had the chance to apologize. I'm certain that she's forgiven me. She had probably forgave me the moment I left her house that day._

_December 25th, 1994_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy Christmas! Tonight, was a special night for Hogwarts. The school was fortunate to host The Yule Ball. I never seen some of the students so happy. I wasn't too angry about not having my own date. After all, I was wearing one of my mother's dresses and the music was extraordinary. Severus told me that I looked lovely. I may sound like a schoolgirl, but just thinking about his compliment gives me goose-pimples and giggles. Perhaps, I'm starting to feel something for him._

_June 31st, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_The headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was killed yesterday. I was one of the first to see his body. His skin was pale, his face expressionless, and his eyes vacant. I heard that he had fallen from the Astronomy Tower. An unfortunate accident, is what I believed. It wasn't until the funeral today that I begun to hear whispers that Albus had been murdered. Rita Skeeter, a reporter, had even begun to accuse Severus and pretty soon half of the guests were believing her lies. I know that Severus had been up in the tower with Albus, he told me himself, but I cannot see him killing anybody. Not Severus. Never my friend. _

_July 2nd, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a long day. Very odd to. When I was walking to my office, I saw someone walking down the hall, a cloak over their head. They didn't speak, just walked by me. Even though I didn't get a look at the person's face, I'm sure I've never seen them before. The day was normal afterwards, I had my lunch, a glass of wine and roast beef, and then finished my teachings for the day. The students are tiresome, I can hardly keep my eyes open as I'm writing. What I need is a good night's rest. _

_July 7th, 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_This may be my final entry. I've been taken prisoner by He-Should-Not-Be-Named. I've not eaten in two days. All I have here is my diary and some water. I don't think that I'll be tortured today, as my wounds from last time still haven't healed and The Death Eaters seem to be more content with their victims are healthy. I think they're growing tired of me. Tired of my talk on how Muggles and Wizards should join together. They can't change my mind about that, no matter how badly they hurt me. Every night, I pray that someone has come looking for me. I know Severus will. I've always believed he was good, and that he was my friend. I'm not afraid to admit that I love him. When he rescues me, I'll tell him. No matter if he hates me in the end, I'll tell him. Severus, I'm waiting. I'm waiting for you, my dearest friend. _


End file.
